Dream Legion Universe GUIDE
by LovIsEverything
Summary: Miscellaneous terms and concepts important to the Dream Legion story lines that may be confusing to some readers. This guide provides extra information deleted from some issues to avoid lengthy character discussions and over done exposition [updated periodically].


**Important Topics Related to the Dream Legion Universe**

* * *

**EPCOT**

* * *

Epcot is an extraterrestrial planet in the Dream Legion Universe (DLU) which serves as the home planet for a race of anthropomorphic beings resembling cats and dogs. The south eastern continent is heavily populated by the Vulpes (foxes) and Pantherans ("big cats"), who are at war with each other. Shere Khan, the Felid Minoris, wages war against his half-brother, the Felid Majoris Scar, for control of the Pantheran population. The canines sided with Scar, who promised them wealth and land and is later jettisoned into space by Shere Khan. As a consequence, Shere Khan initiates the genocide of the entire Vulpes race.

* * *

**WHAT ABOUT TDL?**

* * *

Legionnaires Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Lioness, Pride, Gaea, and Outlander are refugees from Epcot **[**albeit Gaea is a member of the Cervidae **(deer)** race and came to Earth for educational purposes, while the others to escape war**] **

* * *

**IMPORTANT TERMINOLOGY**

* * *

**Vulpes Mists:** The Vulpes Mists are a substance emanating from the Freyr'tuc Lake. The mists alter Vulpes biology, "awakening" unique abilities within each fox. It serves as a rite of passage for the youth and determines their role in Vulpen society: warrior, scientist, artisan, magician, etc. Maid Marian gained her psychic powers from the mists and it also turned her dark brown fur to bright auburn red.

* * *

**TIGRERA**

* * *

The planet Tigrera is inhabited by humans abducted from India in the 15th century and hybridized with tigers creating a warrior race meant to serve the God-like Cythereans. In the midst of a civil war in Year 0103, the Purist White Tigre race fought against the orange furred Tigris people over their enslavement; the conflict has reached its 15th year and decimated the lives of over 2000.

* * *

**WHAT ABOUT TDL?**

* * *

The superheroine known as Tigrera was a soldier from this planet of warmongers, who was dishonorably discharged and exiled when she abandoned her squadron in the midst of a Tigris invasion of a Purist stronghold.

* * *

**IMPORTANT TERMINOLOGY**

* * *

**Dowatsa: **a form of martial arts created for and used by Tigreran soldiers in combat. This style of fighting uses the legs as the main defense, especially when hand wielded weapons may be unavailable. The fighting style closely resembles break dancing, utilizing lots of spinning on the hands and back.

* * *

**SOLARIS**

* * *

A primarily sunny planet, Solaris was ruled by the Solanik Empire, led by Emperor Heliotos and Empress Sind I.

* * *

**WHAT ABOUT TDL?**

* * *

Solaris is the homeworld of the superheroine SunSpot, and the energy being, Ryder. Sometime before the events in _Dream Legion Vol. 1, _the malignant embodiment of greed and death known as Gothel invaded the planet, shrouding the world in darkness for 70 years.

* * *

**IMPORTANT TERMINOLOGY**

* * *

**Evato:** The god of the sun in the Solarian mythos. In order to decide who among her children was worthy enough to succeed her as Light of the World, she created a magic seven petaled flower, with each petal meant to be ingested by them, which would produce in the worthy successor the ability to create light from nothing.

* * *

**NEVERLAND**

* * *

Neverland is a pocket dimension in the DLU. Since it exists outside of time, time does not pass, therefore, its inhabitants do not age.

* * *

**WHAT ABOUT TDL?**

* * *

The being known as Petra Pandora originated from this dimension and crossed over into the real world in search of her shadow. Not literally the image made from blocking sunlight, it is actually a demon called Schadeaux which Petra bound to herself and transmutated to look and act like a shadow. Somehow, the fairy Tinker Bell detached it from her and allowed it to travel to Earth.

* * *

**IMPORTANT TERMINOLOGY**

* * *

**The Stars: **Unlike the mythology created by J. M. Barrie, which was based off of a conversation he had with Petra, the second "star" to the right is not the only thing in the sky that can transport you between worlds. Among the two heavenly bodies mentioned, the star to the left transports one to the planet Venus. Also unlike Barrie's story, this is the star that Wendy flew into, out of curiosity. She was sent to Venus and bestowed the power of Omnikinesis **(any and every type of kinesis you could think of)** and given the title Star Child.

**Venus: **the planet is actually inhabited by an ancient race called the Cythereans. They created the Tigreran race to serve them, but allowed to them live on their own planet so as to not overcrowd their planet or rise up against their masters.

* * *

**AZÚCAR**

* * *

Azucar is a planet inhabited by a race of alien far more technologically advanced than Earth. The only characteristic is shares with Earth is that its lands are divided into countries with their own governments and religions and currencies.

* * *

**WHAT ABOUT TDL?**

* * *

The Princess of Prisa, Vanellope von Schweetz, masquerades as the superhero Volt on her own planet and goes by the name Vanellope on Earth.

* * *

**IMPORTANT TERMINOLOGY**

* * *

**Azúcar Avengers: **Vanellope's hero duties don't end when she goes home; when she's not ruling an empire, Vanellope leads her own superhero troop, known as the Azúcar Avengers, with her cousin Taffita. They handle any problem that may be too difficult for the Royal Guard.

* * *

**FANTASIA**

* * *

Fantasia is a country in eastern Europe that is known as a hub world of magic and magic users, some of which are members of the Dream Legion.

* * *

**WHAT ABOUT TDL?**

* * *

Legionnaires Cryo, Genie Master, Gold Knight, Charmand, and John Smith were born in Fantasia and immigrated to America after the Great Fantasian Fire of 1994.

* * *

**!OTHER IMPORTANT TERMINOLOGY IN THE D.L.U.!**

* * *

**DRAGON FORCE:** an extra-dimensional energy force that psychologically links all dragon species together and from which Dragon Fire draws her pyrokinetic abilities and communication with all dragon species. Though she is no the only one to ever have this ability, she is currently the only living user of the Dragon Force.

**WU XING:** an extra-dimensional force that the Xiang triplets draw their powers from. Reminiscent of the five fold elemental concept in Chinese mythology, the Wu Xing is a hereditary power source passed from mother to child and it endows the recipient with the five Chinese elements: Fire, Metal, Earth, Water, and Wood.

**GAEA:** an ancient energy life form from the planet Epcot that can heal organic material damaged by extraneous source. When the planet was threatened with mass extinction, Gaea used much of the healing energy it had reserved from sun light to restore the plant life on Epcot before turningitself into a rose.

* * *

**DATABASE TO BE UPDATED...**


End file.
